Twister Not Just A Game For Children
by tivaobsession
Summary: Tony and Ziva attempt to play a little game and it leads to more than expected. I would have to say this would take place after they get together since it's a bit OOC for right now. Either way, enjoy! - smut one-shot


"Your turn." Ziva hissed, trying not to fall over. Tony struggled to reach the plastic spinner, his back leg slipping from out behind him.

"Right foot…. green." Tony cried out, his body shaking as he tried to keep his balance. Ziva laughed.

"It's not such a good idea now, is it?" Ziva turned her head behind her to look up at Tony who was slightly bent behind her. His two legs were spread out and both hands were free.

"I don't exactly mind it now." Tony remarked passing Ziva the spinner.

"You pig." She mumbled as she caught him out of the corner of her eye pretending to grind into her. Tony immediately stopped and tried not to blush.

"What?" Tony exclaimed as the spinner twirled below both of them.

"Left hand blue." Ziva stated and swallowed hard. At this point, her only options were to go underneath Tony's legs, or to spread out in front of her, making a table-like position.

Ziva stretched out towards the front of the mat, sticking her backside up in the air and threw the spinner underneath her stomach at Tony.

"Your turn again." Ziva groaned. Tony was too busy staring at the perfect amount of tanned skin peeking out from underneath her shirt, revealing her belt and back dimples.

"Hmm?" Tony snapped out of his erotic day dream. God, what he would like to do to her before the night was through.

_"Your turn."_ Ziva purred after realizing what Tony was doing because all of a sudden, there was a slight pressure of something pushing into her. She chuckled silently to herself.

Tony bent down to pick up the plastic spinner and noticed Ziva's slightly over-sized shirt was hanging from her small frame. He had a perfect view right up her shirt now.

"No bra?" Tony questioned Ziva, disregarding his turn.

"Excuse me?"

"I believe you heard me, Agent David." Tony smirked. Ziva bit her lip and immediately bunched her shirt up so Tony no longer had a view, but at least her backside was still very much in his face.

"Tony? Let's do something else…. _please_" Ziva pleaded. Tony pressed himself closer to her and she gasped quietly.

"Something else?" Tony asked. "Something maybe, more suited towards adults?" Tony whispered in Ziva's ear, sending goosebumps up her skin. Ziva struggled to not moan in response.

"Yes. That could work." Her voice got higher, and she stood up to face him. "But that sounds like a risky game."

"That's the fun of it." He rested his hands on her hips and she stared into his eyes that were filled of fiery lust.

Ziva wrapped her arms around his neck and slowly licked her soft lips. Tony bent down so their faces were just mere centimeters away. Both of their heartbeats throbbed in their chest, it felt as if they were going to explode. Ziva's eyes fluttered from Tony's lips to his eyes and repeated. Tony went in for the kiss, his nose slightly bumping hers as their lips collided. Ziva's eyes immediately shut as Tony let out a slight moan and Ziva hooked her leg around his waist, she moved her hands through his hair, inhaling his signature, sexy, musky smell. Tony removed his hands from her waist and moved them down to grab her behind. As soon as he did so, she bit his lip and groaned into his touch.

After about a minute of intense passionate kissing, they pulled away. Both of their faces flushed red, and slightly out of breath.

"Tony." Ziva panted. "Bed. Now." Ziva undid her hair from her pony tail and it fell in chocolate, bouncing curls around her.

Tony laughed huskily and looked at her, cocking his head.

"Aren't you rushing the game a bit, _Zee-vah_?" Tony joked. Ziva huffed.

"I don't know… I just.." Ziva stepped closer to Tony and grabbed his tied. "I do not know how much longer I can wait to finish the game." Ziva winked. Something sprang awake and Tony's stomach felt like it was on fire.

"Alright, fine." Tony caved in and pushed Ziva up against him. She hooked her legs around him and he picked her up, her thighs squeezing him as he carried her to the bedroom.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

"Tonyyyy!" Ziva cried out. He was already settled within her, pounding into her as she arched up into him, wanting more, _needing_ more. She was gripping the bed sheets along side her, knuckles white, drips of sweat rolling off of them both.

His hands scrambled over her flat stomach below him, trying to move his one hand down further to work her even more as he cups her and rubs her with his other hand. He was determined to get her off at all costs.

Tony saw Ziva's eyes light up as he started to rub her clit with his thumb in circles, she proceeded to moan and he leaned down to kiss her lightly.

Friction. They both were determined to continue at the pace in which they were already almost getting off at, but they needed something more, something else, something… _different_.

_"Switch positions."_ Ziva whispered and Tony picked up his pace in rubbing her and thrusting into her. Ziva wrapped her legs around him tighter, if that was even possible, he dove deeper into her and she shrieked loud enough for the neighbors to hear, but at least she was on top now.

Tony continued his ministrations with her finely tuned body and she rode him. He arched up into her and they continued to move with each other, both moaning each others names. Tony gripped her hips hard, there would surely be bruises in the morning but she didn't care. She was full of complete and utter bliss at the moment and that was all that mattered to her.

Their hips are jerking and Ziva comes to the realization if Tony keeps this up, she would surely come soon.

"I can't hold back any longer…" Ziva manages to gasp out. Tony heard that, slowly pulled out and with one last hard thrust was all it took for her muscles to clench around him as she screams his name and Tony was never more sure that the neighbors did hear that.

Ziva mumbles something, probably in Hebrew as she tries not to collapse against Tony, who was determined to come as well grabs her tightly as he spills inside of her and cries out her name as his eyes flutter shut.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Tony looked over at Ziva who was laying beside him, almost asleep.

"Game over." Tony laughed quietly. Ziva grinned, her eyes closed.

"Good game, Tony." She sighed contently before moving against him closer.

"Yeah, I would say so." Tony pulled her in closer and he draped his arm across her waist.

FIN.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A/N: Wow… um.. okay. I can't believe I wrote that. Go big or go home I guess. And if anything is inaccurate, my apologies, you're looking at a virgin so yeah.

Hope you guys liked it.


End file.
